HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 17
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 17. At long last, the fated encounter arrives... Part 16 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 125/200 *Sleeping Bags: 11/20 *Mogs Scanned: 55/103 *DNA Acquired: 25/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *'Belts Won: 3/3' *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 11/14 *Fish Caught: 31/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 22/65 *Recommended Level: 69-70 Veggie Freighter (Second Trip) Return to the beach where you first landed to give the ship parts to Avi. A word of warning! It’s highly recommended that you make an extra save BEFORE leaving the Island, as the moment you talk to Avi you will be forced into a story event. When you’re absolutely ready to leave, speak with her to have her repair the ship. Back out at sea, the team hurries to catch up with Wake and Skip. Unfortunately, there’s one more complication standing between you and Snowver: migrating Water Buffalo! With no other choice, the team is forced to fend off these watery beasts. See the specific page for more details on this fight. HARD MODE TIP: This fight is a total pushover. Don’t even bother focusing the two Water Bears; just let them get caught up in Eve’s aoe attacks. The only fear is Io, who can take a lot of damage from these water creatures if you’re not careful. After defeating the creatures, you will finally arrive in Snowver at Arctario Lake. One of the first things you can do is talk with the Ro-Bit, who acts as an emergency shopkeeper. They’re stock is limited, but they have all of the essentials: Sugar Bun, 250 Yuan, Restores 50 Pulse Caramel Custard, 1000 Yuan, Restores 100 Pulse to all allies Familiar Perfume, 200 Yuan, Restores 50 Beat Thank You Note, 1000 Yuan, Restores 50 Beat to all allies Pocket De-Fib, 1000 Yuan, Cures Knockout Flee Powder, 500 Yuan, Automatically escape from battle After stocking up, open the nearby chest to pick up a Brownie Bite. Chests Opened: 126/200. Next, take a moment to fish, as there is one unique fish that can only be found here: the Arctopus. Catch one and you’re ready to head up to move on. Fish Caught: 32/40. When you do, you’ll quickly discover Wake and Skip much worse than expected. It seems Nyx was not so easily captured, and tore a piece of Skip’s core out when she made her escape. It seems that General Yorshk failed to tell Wake the whole truth about what they were hunting. Wake tell you that Nyx headed into the mountains and encourages your team to keep going without them, confident in your ability to succeed. She also gives you four babble fish, which will let you understand the Snowverians. You can use Pike’s hook to cross the water and proceed. Before you do, stop to fish once more, as there are three new kinds of fish to catch in this small pond: Delta Smelt, Icecream Sunfish, and Amore Eel. Fish Caught: 35/40. Veggie Freighter (Second Trip) *Fended off the Water Buffalo *Landed at Arctario Lake *Found Wake and Skip and got the Babble Fishes *Fish Caught: 35/40 *Chests Opened: 126/200 *Recommended Level: 69-70 Arctario Cave Arctario Cave Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 59/103 *Flying Penguin *Nymph+ *Drake *Sahuagin+ You now enter Arctario Caves. To your immediate right you’ll find a guard blocking a door, as well as a closed gate. Both of these things will become relevant later. Head up from there and you’ll meet a Cat Sith named Tourist. As with other Cat Siths, they’ll give you a free party heal. After you’ve availed yourself of their services, head up and use Pike to scale the wall. If you keep heading up, you’ll find another spot to hook up to where you’ll find two treasure chests, one holding a Pocket De-Fib, and the other a Latte Macchiato. Head back down and to the right to follow the path. You’ll find another chest along the way containing and Old Music Box. Chests Opened: 129/200. Keep following the path and cut through the icicles with Io to reach the next area. Head down and you’ll see a switch behind some icicles. Cut your way to it and flip it to open a gate further ahead. From there, head down and open the chest to pick up a Familiar Perfume. Chests Opened: 130/200. You’ll noticed two hooks, one leading down and the other leading right. Take the downward hook first. Down this path you’ll find another chest containing another Latte Macchiato. Keep heading down until you find a spot with two hooks. Take the one on the left first to find a switch and a chest containing a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 132/200. Go back to the other hook and head right, hooking across several other areas until you reach a place with a chest. Open it to pick up 150 Yuan. Chests Opened: 133/200. There is a hook path leading down from here, but there are no treasures or progression that way, so it can be ignored if you wish. Instead, head down past the gate you opened earlier. You’ll find a place to hook up, as well as a chest containing a Cupcake. Chests Opened: 134/200. Hook up the cliff, then keeping going up until you find a spot with two hooks, one left and one up. Take the left hook to grab a chest containing a Thank you Note. Chests Opened: 135/200. Down from there you’ll find another switch, which not only opened up a gate up ahead, but also creates a bridge that will make it easier to come this way in the future. Back to the upper hook you go. Follow the path to the exit, but not before stopping to grab a chest which contains 200 Yuan. Chests Opened: 136/200. In the next area, use Pike to hook across several gaps. Along the way you’ll find three chests: the first with Feel Good Song, the second 100 Yuan, and the third a Sugar Bun. Chests Opened: 139/200. Eventually the path will end at a Klein door. Inside the cave you will find a pack of angry Mogs, four treasure chests, and a switch that will enable you to progress. The chests contain 100 Yuan, 5 Tokens, a Speedy Treat, and 250 Yuan. Chests Opened 143/200. HARD MODE TIP: Be careful with these solo battles. The Penguins are extremely fast, and with Klein having to fight alone there is a danger you will get killed if you aren’t going all out. It’s also a good idea to run as soon as one fight ends so as not to be dragged into another without getting a chance to heal. Flip the switch to open up two bridges, one that let’s you progress, and the other to make backtracking through this area easier. Head back out and across the new bridge to reach the exit. Be sure to grab the chest on your way out, which contains 500 Yuan. Chests Opened: 144/200. Head up in the next area to progress. As you go, you will spot a gap that could be jumped over, as well as a gold chest. Both of these will have to be saved for later, but keep them in mind. You’ll find a place to rest with a sleeping bag a bit further on. Sleeping Bags Used: 12/20. Just below that, behind a tree, you’ll also find a treasure chest containing a Paper Bag. Chests Opened: 145/200. BE CAREFUL! When you go up from here, your confrontation with Nyx will come... It is recommended that you make an extra save first. At last, Eve and company corner Nyx Ronove. She is wounded already, and yet not afraid to face you. Attempts to reason with her fall short, until finally Klein steps in to reveal her human form. Nyx is shocked at the sight, and berates Klein for her cowardice all those years ago. Despite Klein’s best efforts, Nyx refuses to see reason, and the inevitable confrontation finally ensues. For information on this fight, see the page. Normally this guide does not point out specifics for battles, but this fight will be an exception, as there are two things worthy noting. First and foremost is Klein’s human form. In this state her stats are unchanged, but her moveset changes. She has all of the same moves, although some will have new names (for example, “Feline Rampage” is replaced by “Heartbreaker”). But she also gains four new skills: “Fairy Circle”, which is a party wide heal; “Shine Lance” a single target damage skill with Priority; “Please, Get Up!” which revives a party member with full health; and “Beat as One”, her Heart Skill, which damages all enemies. Additionally, some of her abilities that were formally Magic damage, such as “Heartbreaker”, are now Physical damage. Going forward, there is basically no reason not to always use Klein’s human form in battle. The second thing to note about the battle with Nyx is the timer at the top, which starts at 13. The gimmick is fairly straightforward: in 13 turns, Nyx will kill your entire party. This is the moment you have been waiting for, so there’s no time left for fear! Strike with everything you’ve got! HARD MODE TIP: The biggest fear in this battle is being Frozen. Not only does this have the normal issue of preventing your party members from moving, but the true danger is how it delays your ability to fight. Each turn wasted is one step closer to the end. Don’t be afraid to have Pike use “Slow Cleanse” every turn, even if it doesn’t take effect. Since it always goes last, it will ensure you are able to escape from the freezing effect whenever it comes up (unless Pike is Frozen, in which case have your fastest party member use an item to cleanse her right away). After you win, you finally get an idea of Nyx’s plan: to use an artificial core to imprison the Queen of all Mogs as a way to make her suffer for what she did. Klein recognizes the chaos this plan will cause, and urges Eve to hurry after Nyx. Klein tells Io and Pike to stay behind in case Nyx tries to double back, leaving Eve and Klein to go forward to face her... Arctario Cave Recap *Confronted Nyx *Gained access to Klein’s Human form *Mogs Scanned: 59/103 *Sleeping Bags Used: 12/20 *Chests Opened: 145/200 *Recommended Level: 71-72 Will Eve and Klein be able to face Nyx alone? Find out in Part 18. Category:Gameplay